


Starstruck Mystique

by magicshopowner (stigmei)



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Remade from my old FanFiction.net account, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmei/pseuds/magicshopowner
Summary: Encountering an idol is quite a rare opportunity. Somehow catching the most idiotic one of them all is… well, cursed.





	Starstruck Mystique

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love of the Rock Star](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492970) by KissesFromButtercup312. 



Kaoru Matsubara gripped the straps of her backpack as she treads through the crowded hallways of Tokyo High. She grumbles to herself as to why these students have no such knowledge about personal space and disregards the others who have places to be in time. She blew on her bangs and scrambles through the students in hopes to get out of the before school catastrophe.

Near the ends of the hallway stood two of her closest friends, Momoko and Miyako. The two of them looked like they were immersed in such a topic that they did not even see Kaoru approach them. She shoves her hands in her bomber jacket pockets as they have yet to acknowledge her.

Momoko Akatsutsumi, supposedly the mother of the trio. An auburn-haired girl with a high ponytail and bangs, as well as a red bow to accentuate. She always talks about boys and anime, but mostly the former.

Momoko shoots Kaoru a huge grin. “Hey, good morning Kaoru!” The raven-haired individual responds with a tight-lipped and tired smile. She swung her arm around Kaoru’s shoulders, pulling her in a side hug. In Kaoru’s expression, she was too tired to gently push off Momoko’s arm.

Next was Miyako Goutokuji. She was the sweetheart. Mostly everyone falls for her kind and innocent nature, but she rejects them in a polite manner. Standing as the youngest, she always wears her hair in curled pigtails with a blue clip on the right side. She has a soft side for mostly anything.

Miyako giggles, “Good morning to you too, Kaoru.” She sends a smile in Kaoru’s direction. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you.” She taps on her chin in a playful matter before breaking out into a full grin. “There’s a rumor that an idol would be attending our school sometime this week. It’s pretty cool, isn’t that right?”

When Kaoru opened her mouth to retort, Momoko fist pumped the air. “Oh my God. What if it is one of that boy group I told you guys about? You know, The Rowdyruff Boys?” Momoko gushes, eyes basically turned into hearts as her voice raises an octave higher. “Can you imagine the new student being Brick? My God, I would die!” Kaoru winced at how loud she was being, but it was pretty normal.

Miyako chuckles at Momoko’s antics. “I suggest that the student would be Boomer. It would be nice to see one of the idol members attend a school that was made for us, the middle class.” She laces her hands together in front of her, a smile still on her face. “Then again, they are the same age as us and basically living the same lives as us—only more well-known.”

Kaoru shrugs and kicks a lone crumpled piece of paper beside her foot. “I do not know and I really do not care about who is attending this school. Who would even come to a junk of a place like this, anyway? Also, an idol would equal to more crowds in the hallway.” She frowns. “I would rather skip school than deal with hundreds of hormonal teenagers ogling over a single pretty boy. Thankfully, I can put up with Momoko’s screaming.”

As if on cue, some girl shouts out, “It’s the Rowdyruff Boys!” From behind them, more girls rush to the building’s entrance. Kaoru winces at how loud they were being. She felt like her eardrums were about to burst any second. Her right eye twitches, clearly irritated. Kaoru inhales deeply through her nostrils as she tries to calm herself. She closes her eyes for a split second and when she opens them back up, Momoko was missing from her spot as well as Miyako.

Just peachy.

She shrugs it off, knowing well enough that they only see their idols once in ass lifetime. If they want to snatch that opportunity, hell, go for it. She clearly had no interest for boys who make quite a ruckus during school hours or anywhere, really. Momoko might as well gather the marriage documents! Though Miyako is pretty popular within the boy population, it was pretty simple not to fall for her. Kaoru, on the other hand, is not interested in dating… at least for now.

She kicks herself off the edge of the hallway and made a beeline towards her locker which was not too far. Kaoru punches in her code and once she swings open that metal door, she moves her body close to the inside and begins to gather her materials.

The screams get closer and closer and Kaoru wished that she had not forgotten her headphones at home. Her eye twitches again as she tries to keep herself busy, shoving and removing books in her bag. She tries her best not to curse out the crowd for disrupting the peace.

In the locker next to her stood a male who was a bit taller than her by what looks like an inch. In her peripheral, the male had midnight black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail and bangs that covered his right eye. He also appears to have a great sense of fashion despite being in a rundown and overpopulated high school. Also, she feels like she has seen him before with that kind of fashion. Then again, almost everyone has clothes like that they do not wear unless they really feeling themselves.

Kaoru zips up her bag and threw one strap over her shoulder. She backs away from her locker, shutting it closed. The male from earlier hums a tune from a song she does not know. The moment of truth was when fashionista over there accidentally fumbles with a couple of textbooks and stepped back just in time to prevent great foot injuries.

She was a couple of feet away when she noticed her “locker buddy” drop onto one knee on the ground and began to pick up his books. Deciding on whether or not to help him, she wanted to start off on the right foot with his new student. Kaoru grasps the other backpack strap and looped her arm through it, later approaching the male. Without words, she began helping him within a good distance. Girls from behind her gasps and murmurs to their friends and whatnot, however, she did not have a care in the world for gossip.

Picking up the last book and giving it to him, he utters out a small thank you. He gets up and brushes off dirt from his knee. Kaoru nods in response, her ways of forming sentences out the door quickly. When the both of them finally make eye contact, she notices that his irises were a deep dark green that is encapsulating and very mesmerizing. His gaze was soft and shy despite his outer appearance looking like he stepped off a movie set.

“Thank you for helping me, by the way.” His voice was a bit high pitched, probably due to embarrassment and that he cannot look her straight in the eyes. His free hand was behind his neck, awkwardly scratching the skin as he tries to make the situation less… tense.

Kaoru assumes that this is the first time the guy has ever made social contact with the opposite gender so she brushes it off. She answers as if they were close, “No problem, dude. Just be careful next time when handling those books. They can be a real pain in the ass carrying them all at once.” She notices him finally facing her, giving a gentle smile.

“I really appreciate your help,” His voice back to normal, which had a deep tone to it. His eyes were captivating and she felt like she cannot tear her gaze away. “My name is Butch, by the way.” He tilts his head to the side as he gives off another smile.

Kaoru clears her throat and nods in acknowledgement. “Name’s Kaoru.” Her lips molds into a stiff smile and that is enough to tell that she doesn’t smile often besides watching wrestling matches. She scans his face once more, before her friends grab her by the arms by surprise.

Her lime green eyes widen as she was pulled to the side by Momoko and Miyako. She tries not to stumble on her own two feet as the two drag her somewhere farther away from where Butch was. God, she cannot believe this was actually happening.

Once the three were in a “safe place”, the two began an interrogation process. Kaoru deadpans, “I need a lawyer present for me to answer your questions.” A frown crawled down her lips as the topic of conversation was that Kaoru was socializing with the—the Butch Jojo from the idol group called the Rowdyruff Boys.

Momoko pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighs dramatically. “Don’t you get it? Girls would die to be in your position!” She threw her arms up in the air for effect. Passersby gave Momoko a dirty glare and walked on with their lives. That did not matter anymore.

Miyako rests a hand on Kaoru’s shoulder once more. She lets out a tiny giggle. “Oh dear, I suppose that the two of you would get along so well.” Kaoru raises a brow, wanting Miyako to continue her thoughts. “You and Butch share a lot of things in common. It is like the both of you are counterparts.” Her baby blue eyes twinkle in the fluorescent lights and Kaoru felt cold sweat run down her forehead.

“Miyako!” Momoko exclaims, cheeks puffing out. “Don’t spurt out that kind of stuff! I know the Rowdyruffs and I am sure that Butch is much more charismatic than Kaoru! Judging by the way she looks at him, she clearly is not interested in at guy like him.”

Kaoru rolls her eyes at Momoko’s outburst. “Just how many times have I ever looked at a guy in any situation? None.” She leans against the cool metal of lockers, getting comfortable in her position. “I also did mention that I do not like stuck up people and very charismatic ones as well.”

Momoko frowns and Miyako furrows her brows. Kaoru straightens her posture after a while, getting ready to leave. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to be late for homeroom.” Her thumb hooks under the strap as she makes her departure in the direction she was dragged from.

Momoko leans on Miyako’s shoulder and sighs heavily. The blonde pats the back of her hand as she sheepishly smiles, not knowing what this situation is to come. “It was like she stole Natsuki from me.” Momoko mumbles, cheeks still puffed from earlier. “I had my eyes set on Butch.”

“You do not get to call dibs on your idols or people you like, Momoko.” says Miyako softly. “And if Kaoru were here, she would say that Natsuki is just a friend of hers and that she does not have eyes for Butch in any way.” Shrugging out of Momoko’s grasp, she bid her goodbyes to Momoko and left for homeroom as well.

###### 

“Kaoru, you are just a minute late.” the current teacher standing in the middle of the classroom raises a poorly drawn thin eyebrow at the sluggish teen. “Take a seat and let us hope that you are ready to learn today.” Kaoru shrugs at the woman, taking her seat which was in the second row, next to a wall with an outlet.

She sets her bag down on the ground, letting it lean against the desk’s right front leg. Kaoru felt so exhausted after the incident this morning and just wanted to take a small nap. She plops her elbow down on the cool surface of the desk, resting her chin on the crook of her palm. The pads of her fingers tap on her cheek as she watches the second hand of the clock move, the voice of the teacher droning on and on about something. Kaoru was not paying any attention, but it was something.

In the next twenty minutes of class, the door casually opens and the person who stepped in the classroom was someone she thought she would never encounter again outside of the hallways. Butch stood there in the middle of the classroom, doing his introductions and when he scans the classroom, his green eyes met hers and she immediately froze in her seat. On his lips were a small smile, just like the one he gave her earlier.

“You can take that empty seat next to Kaoru over there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I came around to transferring my fics over from Tumblr. I am much more satisfied with this outcome of a remake. From five years ago, I could say that I have improved a lot in my writing :')


End file.
